Episode 9876 (16th September 2019)
Plot Aggie hands out invitations for the house-warming party tomorrow. Toyah is concerned when she sees how tired Ali looks in the cafe. Ed overrides Aggie and tells the invitees that the house isn’t ready for a party. Izzy is taken with Derek. Billy tries to talk to Paul about Kel but he clams up. Sinead receives another round of chemo, adamant that whatever decisions she makes about her future arrangements will include what she feels is best for Daniel and Bertie. She breaks down at the thought of her son growing up without her. Kel reports back to Bernie and Gemma that he can’t seem to find out from Paul what it is that’s bothering him. Bernie is angry that her son seems to have scared her man off again. Derek finds out that Gary is the father of Jake and suddenly starts to back off from Izzy. Paul is unconcerned when Bernie tells him that he’s driven Kel away again. Chesney agrees to cut Bernie some slack for Gemma’s sake. Billy questions Gemma about Paul and Kel’s history and discovers they got along famously but then Paul seemed to have a sudden change of attitude and made all their lives difficult. Michael and James are surprised when Aggie backs down and promises Ed not to have a housewarming party, only to reveal that she’s planning a surprise 55th birthday party for her husband instead. Sinead questions a nurse about what her ending will be like and grows tearful. Izzy sees a lonely Derek is still in the Rovers and very tipsy. She makes him order a cab home. Dee-Dee Bailey rings her mother to say she’s coming home from Brussels for her father’s party. Michael is annoyed that he’s got to give up his bedroom for the “favourite child”. Izzy is puzzled when Derek says he can’t take any risks with Gary by seeing her again. Sinead is shattered when she returns home. Filled with suspicions, Billy tries to question Paul about what Kel did to him. Sinead is violently sick with the effects of the chemo and Daniel starts to feel the pressure that’s upon them. Unable to face his past, Paul tells Billy to stop questioning him and to stay away from him and Gemma from now on. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Derek Milligan - Craige Els *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi *Nurse - Elisa Cowley Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Oncology treatment unit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy asks questions about Paul’s past; and Aggie defies Ed and plans a surprise party for him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,286,900 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes